


幽冥君主和魔女

by Prototype_Jing



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prototype_Jing/pseuds/Prototype_Jing
Summary: 幽冥君主and被创造的魔女。女主非常抖M，ntr，父子丼要素。阿18。烂尾楼。 幽冥君主请带入萨菲罗斯脸。看时请不要带脑。 （明明想piao老萨，写完了才发现为啥变成了一粒沙走向！！！令人秃头，令人崩溃。不改了，没救了。）
Relationships: 幽冥君主/魔女
Kudos: 4





	幽冥君主和魔女

你看向镜中的那一瞬间，意识像是一下子被扯出了体外。挂满帷幔的屋内漂浮的灯火一明一熄，你看见镜子中银色长发的男人贴上了你的背后，他冰冷的呼吸在你的脖颈处如同蛇一般游弋。

他低声唤着你的名字，高大的身型遮住了背后的烛光，将你轻易笼罩在阴影下。他像捉住猫咪一般扣住你的纤腰，锁住你的脖颈，低下头在你耳边如同情人一般低语，询问你是否期待与他再次相见。你只觉得毛骨悚然，连呼吸都变得困难起来。

可当你猛然回头张望，再次看向镜中时，他早已消失不见。

你摸着自己的脖子，冰冷的触觉似乎还停留在你的皮肤上，你不经起了一阵颤栗。

这样的幻觉最近已经开始屡次出现。从国王生病时便开始，随着病情的严重越来越频繁。

你知道人间的帝王已经走到了生命的尽头，很快就会被幽冥的君主带走，他以国王的身份给能给你的庇护也时日不多。

到那个时候，你的逃亡便会以失败告终，他会将你重新带往暗无天日的幽冥，永远禁锢。

和你第一次见到他时比起来，意气风发的国王已经白发苍苍，衰老得不成样子。你做他的情妇已经快30年了，依然容颜未改。

他几乎从一开始就知道你是魔女。

你躲在人迹罕至的森林中喝下了褪去翅膀的药水，疼得晕过去。当你醒过来时数十只猎犬围住了你，对着你狂吠不止，却不敢上前半步。而那些猎犬的主人，则骑在骏马上俯视着几乎一丝不挂的你。

他的侍卫很粗鲁地将你从布满青苔的地面上拽了起来，迫使你抬起头，将面容展示给他看。他睥睨地瞄过你的面容，让凝住了眼神，随后便亲自从马上下来，解开了自己的斗篷，披在了你的身上。

他试图询问你叫什么名字，却很快发现了你无法开口说话。你在幽冥的君主早就剥夺了你的声音，他只希望听见你顺从地呻吟。

不过人间的帝王并不在意你的缺陷，君王任性起来都一般德行，对你强取豪夺时，不能说话的你，自然说不出半个不字。这样正合他们的意。

国王带走出现在森林的可疑的你。他说就算你是魔女也无所谓。人间帝王便是人间的神。魔女的把戏在神面前不过是雕虫小技的戏法。

但是国王确确实实是着了你的魔，违背了与王后婚姻神圣的誓言，选择与你一起鱼水之欢。

他喜欢你看起来是不好相处的冰冷魔女，其实是乖顺得什么都愿意做的小白兔。你其实希望他很快就对你失去兴趣，这样已经拥有他的加持庇护的你，便可以离开王都。可是在他身边这么长时间，他的情妇换了一个又一个，他却一直没有忘记你。

于是，不知不觉间，你在他的身边待到了现在。

其实在王都，你也是被变相地软禁着。即使如此，也比幽冥好太多。国王让你住在一个靠近森林的小庄园里，派遣了女仆和卫兵。他并没有约束你太多，你可以在庄园里散步，连请吟游诗人为你弹唱都是可以的。你不是这样懒洋洋地生活，就是等待着国王在性起时带着花束来看你。

事实上，你并不喜欢花束，但你知道这是人类男性的习惯，总是自认为通过花束能够取悦女性。或许他们真正欣赏的其实是拿着花束取悦女性的自己。

其实国王完全不需要这么做，就能从你身上得到他想要的。

他没有让你讨厌，硬要说起来对你还挺不错。虽然在床榻上表现得有些强势，总是喜欢让你跪在地上，用你那不能说话的嘴服务他，让你从下往上看着他。你觉得那是他作为国王与生俱来的傲慢的臭脾气，不过他远远没有你的君主那般不容迕逆以及不顾你的感受。甚至相拥入眠前，他可以说是温和好说话。不能说话的你用手触碰他的脸颊时，他会亲吻你手心，如果这样的事算是相互交流的话。

不过他的儿子却是另外的一副模样。

他还是王储的时候你就认识他了。

那时的父子二人打猎晚归，因为暴雨而选择在你庄园上住上一晚。

年轻的王储裹着被雨水冲刷得闪闪发亮的甲冑，在自己父亲的背后，盯着从台阶缓缓走下的你。

你开始并没有注意到他，而是对突然出现的这一队人感到吃惊。

国王的近卫提前策马来通知你的管家安排好他们这队人。冷清的庄园突然变得热闹起来，仆从们乱哄哄的忙作一团。你的女仆甚至没有来得及帮你梳好妆便被叫去帮忙。

所以你出现在台阶上时，只是编着简单地长辫，穿着素色的绸缎长裙。分明是放荡的魔女，看起来却如同处子一般清纯。

王储一开始或许把你当作了自己父亲的私生女。毕竟那时的国王早过了壮年，你看起来依然是花蕾初放的年龄。

直到在餐桌上国王毫避讳地让你坐在他的腿上，喂你喝下他杯中的红酒。

你感受到了王储阴冷的目光，不禁漏出了点点红色的液体，沿着嘴角和脖颈滑下。

国王似乎也有所察觉，不过他并不在意。"你的王储妃什么时候能生下孩子？"

"就这几天。"王储依然盯着你。

"生下来也就那样，毕竟母亲不是个好相貌的女人。不像这位…"国王拨开了你有些散乱的发丝，你直视着他，看着他眼中的欲火一点点升起。"…只是，再如何播种也无法结果。"

那是自然，你是幽冥的魔女，你的君主创造你的意义，便是希望你能为他带来继承人。能让你受孕的只有你那位银发的主人。

或许人界的王储记住了当年这一句话，才会不加节制地在你身上发泄而不用担心你会给他生出无数的私生子女。

这是你走的一步错棋。

因为你的银发主人频频出现在你幻觉中让你恐惧至极。他那宽大的手掌胁迫一般握住了你的脖颈，你能感受到他怒气，你不敢承受。若是让他捉住了你，他一定会用他那柄长而宽的大剑劈开你的身体。

为了逃避你那位身在幽冥的君主，你在国王去世前引诱了王储，为的只是想要得到下一位人间帝王的庇护。

那时你早就听说国王病危，被派出巡边的王储在赶回王都时，因无法在当日进城，便在庄园夜宿。在得到王储留宿的消息的那一瞬间，你便打定了心思。

你的手段很简单。在深夜举着蜡烛，裹着斗篷潜入在了王储的寝室。

王储并没有入眠。你出现在他面前时，他正在站在桌旁读着信件。用来划开蜡封的银制拆信刀在他的指尖转动。

当你缓缓靠近他时，他放下了信件，眯起了眼，用以一种极为复杂的眼神看着你。

当年的少年已经长大成人。他不及他的父亲那般高大，更比不上你的君主。比起英俊挺拔，你更愿意用漂亮来形容他。

你低下头避开了他的目光，从斗篷下伸出手，用食指勾住了他挂着匕首的皮质腰带。他这回没有穿冰冷的甲冑，天鹅绒的马甲质感柔软。

王储用那柄拆信刀挑开了你的斗篷。

那件斗篷是你刚到人间初见国王时他披在你身上的那一件，上面绣着属于国王的徽章。他一定是认了出来。

小而钝的刀就这样贴着你赤裸的皮肤，从胸口划到你的下体。然后他稍微用了些力，金属微微陷进了你的腿间。

你猛然抬头望着向他，只见他的眼里出现了和他父亲极为相似的欲火。你微微张口，嘴唇动了动，自然没有发出什么声音。

不过王储却笑了起来，抽回了那柄拆信刀，用带着你的蜜液的刀片轻轻拍你的脸颊。

"魔女。"他说。"你是在找下一任主人么？"

你向后靠在了床榻上，对着王储分开双腿时，幻觉又出现在了你的眼前。

幽冥君主的长长的银发垂落在了你的脸颊上。你抬头看见了他，意识到自己正靠在他的怀中，枕着他盘坐的腿间。

"愚蠢的选择。"他的声音从上面传来，猫一般的瞳孔，目不转睛地看着王储托着你的腿，将自己的器官缓缓没入你的身体。你感受得到他冰冷的怒火，他捏着你的肩，好像要将你骨头揉碎。你痛苦地哼出了声。

王储将你的腿折向了乳房，他在你的身上低声咒骂，"魔女，这是你自找的。"

"后悔的时候，不要忘记我的话。"你的君主说着，随着幻觉消失不见。

幽冥的君主说的没错，你很快就知道了自己做出了一个错误的选择。

王储，现在应该是小国王了，他在即位后，便立即让人将你带离了那个熟悉的庄园。

他说引人犯罪的魔女没有资格享有人间的舒适，于是将你囚禁在王宫不见天日的地牢中。

你暴躁扯着颈上的锁链，无声地向他控诉，他却隔着铁栏看着你，无动于衷。你伸手去够他的衣角，他则退后一步甩开了你。

很长日子小国王都没再出现。在这个地牢里，只有必要的家具。时不时前来的女仆不会跟你说话，甚至你的君主都没有再出现。

你开始想不通为什么小国王为什么会这样对你，直到日子稍长，你快要在寂静的空气中发疯。你明白了那是一种变相的折磨。

最后等小国王再次出现在你面前时，你仿佛看到了自己的救赎。

他想让你恐惧，想让你在他离开的每一刻都期待他何时再来，担心他一去不回而你会再次陷入无尽的空虚。于是他在你身边的时候，你的脑中只有他，卖力地取悦他，担心他有丝毫不快。

他对你则不甚温柔。在交合时扯着你颈上的锁链，如同对待一匹母马一般。

他从背后进入你，在你耳边念着自己父亲的名字，问你还记不记得。你犹豫地点头，他顿时地咬住了你耳垂，好像要将你的耳朵咬下来一般。你疼得哆嗦，连忙改成摇头，他却恶狠狠地掐住了你的花蒂。"口是心非的魔女。父亲之后是我，若不治住你了，接下来你还会对我的儿子下手吧。"他的动作激烈，像是在鞭挞罪人一般。

你呜呜地呻吟，如同哭泣，这却刺激了身上的男人，更加恶劣地欺负你，用下流的词汇羞辱你。你的身体却反应诚实，一直如同一汪春水，没完没了地流着。

你讨厌他，却又害怕他将你长时间冷落。他比你的君主更加恶劣。

明明想要逃离没有自由的生活才离开了幽冥背叛了你的君主，可是你好像永远也逃不开被别人当作玩物的命运。

什么都没有改变。

小国王亲吻着你的身体，咬着你的乳尖吮吸时。

你觉得自己快要坏掉，变得像记忆中堆成小山的坏掉的人偶中的一个。

"我们不是玩具…"你双唇蠕动，无声地念出了这一句。

那是你的孪生姐妹对你说的一句话。

同是被幽冥君主制造出来的魔女，你和你的姐妹有着同样的脸庞和身体。不同于你的鸦羽般黑色的长发，她满头银色的发丝是君主用自己的发丝制作的。

据君主说，你是为了不浪多余的材料多做的一个。或许在用料上便没有那么讲究。甚至连说话的能力都没有赋予你。

你们的主人理所当然地喜爱你的姐妹更多一些。

幽冥界向来推崇强者。就算他不是你的主人你也会被他所吸引。他强大地不像话，从前无数能者想要背叛他挑战他，均以失败告终。

最初的时间，你觉得自己很幸运，因为自己是离他最近的人之一。就算你的姐妹比你享有更多的特权。如果说被他操也算是特权的话。

你做的更多的是他在和你的姐妹做爱后帮他清理身体，用绢布，或者用嘴。其实在他发泄欲望后，不会立刻再有什么性致，让你用嘴更多地是享受你的臣服。在激烈性事之后，他进入温泉只想放空自己，并不想再思考什么。你的安静沉默正合他意。他似乎很喜欢你轻吻他的指尖因握剑而磨出的茧，有时在休息片刻后，他会在泉水中和你再来一发。

刚开始这一切都很平静，你理所当然地侍奉他，将他视为一切。

直到有一日你被你那位大胆的姐妹拽着，偶然闯入了封存着人界死灵记忆的殿堂。

当她的手随意抚过晶亮的水晶时，你们看到了生前是被称为人偶师的人类的记忆。无数精美的人偶杂乱无章地堆放着，手断掉头断掉，积满了灰尘，不成样子。

你闭眼，无端觉得背脊有些发凉，四肢僵硬。直到你的姐妹抱住你，亲吻你的脸颊，这才让你放松。

那天你很难得地用手语向幽冥君主断断续续地发问。

"魔女会坏掉么？"

君主本在温泉中闭目养神，而你正拿着毛巾帮他擦拭着身体。因为记忆神殿的事神，你在他胸前的鼓鼓的肌肉上擦了一遍又一遍。

主人察觉了你的心不在焉，便随口问了一句，或许只是提醒你，甚至都没有期望你能回答。不过你还是鼓起勇气向他发问了。

主人看着你，微微眯起了眼。他伸手将你的翅膀的羽毛捋了捋。

"你就是坏掉的。"

他指的是你无法说话。

你咬咬牙，然后抛出了下一个问题。

"坏掉的魔女会被扔掉么？"

"没有用的当然会被扔掉。"主人懒懒地回答着。他在水中托起了你的腰。你原本束起的长发散开，如同墨水打翻了一般，染黑了泉水。

"用你的脑子好好想想怎么变得有用吧。"他暗示。"就算是余材利用，我可没有想过造出一个废物。"

你连忙伸臂搂住了他的脖颈，贴上去轻轻啄他薄薄的嘴唇。这算你大胆僭越的举动了，不过他没有阻止你的意思，反而看起来还很享受。

他的手非常宽大，一掌便可覆盖你大半后背。他抚摸着你的脊梁，就像是抚摸着听话的猫咪，带起了一阵电流噼叭地传向了尾椎。你的双翅不由得痉挛地收缩，溅起了点点水花。

"你啊…"你的主人似乎笑了起来，"这么敏感，真是不得了。"

他坏心地拽住了你的翅膀，你吃痛，却不敢放开他。

你这样的举动，明显取悦了他。他放过了你，舒展了身体靠在了温泉池边，由着你为他服务。

你的手在水下贴着他的腹肌寸寸按过。在他胯腹相接处，张开指尖梳理他的毛发，最后试探地触碰他的阳具，将它握在手中。

那份量和他挺拔的身躯一般，不是常人所能接受的份量。

他今日似乎没有和你的姐妹做。就算在水中也能感受到卵囊里沉甸甸的。你仔细地为他按摩着，又想起平时主人的喜好是用你的嘴。可是他现在在水里…

你犹豫不定的仔细思考的样子让你的主人发笑。下一刻你就深吸了一口气，潜入了水中。

你并不憋太长的气，更何况要将那份量夸张的阳具含入口中，吸进喉头，你依然试着去做了。但很快便被呛住，挣扎着从水中起来。

"真没用。"看着你狼狈不堪泫然欲泣的样子，他摇头叹息，大手从后背滑过你的臀部。你顺从地张开了腿，让他的手进入你的腿间，在水下抚摸着你的花心，用手指在入口搅动。你身体下的娇嫩感觉得到指尖老茧的粗糙，在花蒂上摩擦，带来刺痛的快感。

你红着眼圈看着你的主人，他则猫一般的瞳带着玩味地看着你。那是他偶尔对你产生兴趣时的表情，他也很难得亲自为你准备好身体。更多的时候，是在他的允许下，你自己抚摸自己的身体，帮助自己扩张，以便接受他的插入。

这回不一样，他很快陷入了一指进入你的泥泞软滑。

你扶着他的手臂，抽吸着空气。不同于你自己的操作，他的动作就算在温和也是粗暴的。他指节很粗，骤然入侵让你狭窄的入口有种被擦伤的痛楚，你难以消受地摇头，翅膀颤抖出圈圈波纹。

你知道这是必经的一步，若不用手指扩张一番，你那好些日子没被他插入操弄过的花穴可有罪好受。

这种不适的感觉并没有持续太久，在你放松后，他便退出了手指。你会意，不用他开口，连忙分开腿，扶着了他的阳具，用自己的花穴努力地去吃掉那个巨物。

你被一点点撑开，能感觉到下面的入口被挤压拉扯地了变形。那个粗硬的东西往你的身体里钻探着，毫无怜悯，跟他的主人一般强势。

你身体以一种极为矛盾的方式在接纳这个异物。你胸口向前顶出了水面，乳尖被水流轻吻，像是下意识地想要远离让你疼痛不适的大蛇。可你的腰臀却努力地将自己靠向它，水下的嘴更是卖力地吞咽。

当你花唇终于轻吻到主人的卵蛋时，你已经是满头大汗。下体饱胀地仿佛要裂开。手指触摸到接口处的那片皮肤已经如同纸一样薄。

容不得你休息片刻，你的主人就已经等不及开始小小的耸动。你嗯了一声，配合着他的动作，缓缓地加速，上下套弄。

可是水下的动作并不是那么容易。你的速度根本快不到哪里去，并且很快便感到精疲力尽。这些动作对你的主人来说，就如同小打小闹的按摩，根本不是他平时对你的风格。

幽冥的君主在他的臣民看来是强大冷僻，觉得他并不是会热衷于性事的那一类。但事实并不是那样。

他若是没有兴致，便靠你们随便发泄出来就作罢了。若是有兴致，便是你被操得哭作一团，下面长时间合不上口，他也不会放过你。这回，你隐隐感觉到会是后者。

你从你的主人脸上读出一种隔靴搔痒的不耐烦的神色。很快他便抱着你从泉水中站起了身。

本以为已经完全吞进的粗大因为你身体的重量又陷入了你的身体几分，变得严丝合缝。你呜呜地哼了几声，死死地攀着主人的胸口，生怕自己会掉下去。

不过，这只是体位的暂时变化。他的目的是将你压在了温泉池边，方便他自己的动作。

你搂着他的脖颈，大张开着腿，扣着他的窄腰。幽冥君主漂亮的银发垂了你满脸。他那柄粗大的肉刃在你的体内来回切割。磨着你的花心，那湿淋淋的软肉被操得翻进翻出。

你咬着牙，被顶得连连抖动，背后的双翅被粗糙的地面磨得羽毛倒折。而在你身上操的那位，四片光泽乌亮的宽大黑翼却威严地缓缓地扇动，似乎并没有受到他淫乱激烈的动作影响。

你被他翻来覆去地折磨着，他骑着你的身体，扯着你的翅，你真的像你预料的那般哭成一团。他用那长着老茧手指磨着你涨大红肿的花蒂，他的粗大在你的身体里连连撞击你最敏感的位置。

他故意刺激着你。看着你发疯一般无意识地作出不雅的表情。

若是你会说话的话一定会连连求饶，让你说什么都愿意。但是你不会说话，而且被操得气息不都连不上，就像被抛上岸缺氧的鱼一般，只有嘴一开一合，口涎流出，却发不出任何声音。

最后你被他弄得脑中一片空白，身上的泉水已干，下体的淫水流了一地，他这才在你的身体里释放出来。

你感觉到了那强有力的冲力，下意识地扭动挣扎了一下，有些吃惊地扭过身体想要回望着他，却被他钳住腰臀拉高，不由分说地持续灌进了大量精液。

他一般不这样，大多是在释放前便退出了你的身体，将种子撒在你的乳上或者脸上，更或者让你用嘴吞下。

可这回，就算硬如铁的大剑变得疲软，你的主人都没有将它从你的花穴中抽出。

他在你的身后圈着你，很长时间都一动不动。他的分身依然插在你的身体里。

最后你回过神来，想起自己应该为主人清理身体的任务，于是挪动身体想要从那把钉着自己的剑身上退下来。

你的主人却一把捞回了你，你的后背撞上了他坚实的胸肌。他的手从的腰间伸到了你的胸前把玩着你的乳房，又捋了捋黏在你身体上的长而密的黑发。

他低沉的声音在笼罩着你的身体，像是被喂饱的巨兽，平时说一不二的语气中竟然出现了商量的意味。"若是担心变成废品的话，要不然就多给我生些孩子如何？"他抚摩着你的小腹，"给你的东西，不要漏了。"

你根本没有拒绝的权力。他在你的肩头轻咬，看着你点头这才满足地罢休。

自那以后，你变得闷闷不乐。你的主人把他自己的想法付出了实践，几次三番地将种子灌入你的体内，仿佛已然将你当作了生育机器。你知道他的种子着床只是时间的问题。

你的情绪不好，姐妹很担心你。她问了你许久后，你终于向她吐露了想法。

"玩具生下的孩子，也是玩具么？"你缩在床榻上，向她比划。

你的银发姐妹露出了奇特而又伤感的表情。她伸手搂住你，她的黑羽翅膀环着你们，形成了一个小小的空间。

"我们不是玩具。"她在你的耳边低语。她的和主人一样的冰凉的银发落在了你的脸上。

我们不是玩具，却被视作玩具。

你的姐妹在之后的某一天突然消失，不见踪影。你在幽冥的宫殿里找她了许久。最后鼓起勇气，在你的主人抱着你上床，将你的纱裙卷至胸口时，向你的主人询问你姐妹的去向。

你的主人则轻描淡写地告诉你不用找了。

"什么…意思？"你心中有一丝不详，依然不死心地比划地问着。

"…坏掉了，已经处理了。"他低头去寻找你的乳尖。

坏了？已经处理了？

你半晌无法消化这句话，脑中一片空白，脚趾蜷缩抠住了床单被褥，一动不动，好像真的变成了一个没有反应的玩偶。

你主人从你的胸口抬起头，去吻你嘴唇的时候，你惊醒了一般，下意识向后避开。

主人似乎也略微惊讶。他眯起了眼，看着你眸中已经泛起了润润的水光，眼神不稳，慌乱地看着他。

你以为他会发怒，但是他像是安静的猎食者一般，看着你的惊慌，观察着你的反应。嘴角甚至微微弯起了弧度。

你像是逃出掌心的小鸟一般，从他的身上滑下，缩到远离他的床铺的另一头。轻薄的纱裙顺着你的躯干落下，隐隐绰绰地盖住了你身体。

你的主人依然保持着方才跪坐在床榻的姿势，银发垂在如上好玉石般的胸肌上。他黑色的皮衣和黑色的翅在烛火的冷光下粼粼反光。他看着你，冷峻的五官在忽然在你的眼里变得无比冷血残忍。

你忘记他本性就是那样。他对你们时不时表现的零零星星的亲昵不过是因为用你们顺手了。

你哆哆嗦嗦地抬起了手，不知道哪来的勇气，缓缓地比划起了那句话。

"我们不是玩具…"

可是还没有等你做完动作，你的主人猛然向你欺身膝行，带着十足的压迫，像是捕食兔子的巨狼，一把钳住了你的手腕。你被他的身形阴影压得向后倒去。他轻而易举地将你拢在了身下，膝盖威胁地落在你的双腿间。

你纤细的手腕被他握得生疼，好像轻而易举就能被他折断，五官疼得扭曲。你这才意识到害怕。

堆积如山的断肢断头的人偶在你脑海深处出现。那些人偶原本不清晰的五官，居然都变成了你的脸—或者说你们的脸。

你吓得闭眼连连摇头，豆大的泪珠迸出，零零落落。

你没有看到那些泪水沾湿了你主上的指尖，让他停下了动作，甚至钳着你的手腕的力道都放松了许多。

舔去了指尖上沾着的你的泪珠，他从胸腔里发出了嗡嗡的笑声，低沉的声音震得你脑中酥麻。

"竟然怕成这个样子，真是可爱。"

你感觉到了脸颊被不重不轻地捏了捏，缓缓地睁开了眼，眼眶湿润，依然带着惊慌不安地看着他。

你的主人没有过多解释。他扯开你的腿，纱裙下露出了你另一张已然含着涎液的小口。

在你震惊的注视下，他低下头去用那张薄唇吻住了你的花穴口。方才的激动已然消耗了大量体力，你这回还想从他的手上挣脱已然是不可能的事了。

你的君主在你的身下舔弄，舌尖四下翻动，像是口渴多日一般，吸食你泌出的蜜液。他握着你的臀肉，固定着你的身体。你的惊恐的眼泪未干，就已然变成了因为刺激和爽快的生理泪。

你挣扎抽搐，长腿无意识地夹住了你的主人的头颅。凌乱的银发在你的腿间流淌。

你第一次被如此对待，快慰无比。最后呻吟出了声音，触电般哆嗦的花穴在你的主人口中淅淅沥沥地泄出好多。

你的主人一一舔舐了干净，在你昏头空虚之时，拉起了你坐起，将自己的分身插进了你已然抽搐的花穴之中，抵住在你的宫口处。

你这下才回过了些神，双眸聚焦，望向了你的主人。

他凝视着你，微微使力，顶开了你的宫口。

"你自然不是玩具。"他说着，大量的种子顿时喷射而出。

你倒吸一口气，只感觉到整个子宫都被他喷满涂满填满，那些装不下的，从你的穴口流出，混着你的体液，黏糊糊地沾满了主人的腿根，打湿了他私处的毛发。

你不是玩具，而是变成了他的生育机器。你将会无休止地给他产下银发的孩子，乳房将会被随时供他享用的乳汁胀满。你会下不了床，只知张开腿接受主人的灌精，然后等着种子着床，大了肚子，最后产子。

坏掉的玩具生下的孩子会被主人怎么样对待，你不敢去想。毕竟他那样冷血地处理了你的姐妹，他曾经这样宠爱她。

逃离幽冥，远离主人，这样的事你下了很大的决心。你和你的姐妹从睁眼的那刻起，整个世界都是那位银发的幽冥君主。你本可以一直这样混沌地过下去，或许真的有一天坏掉了，被他随意处理掉。可在那之前你是无悲无痛无欢无喜的。

可是你却偏偏看到粉饰的太平下面的真相，看到了你们的结局。

你恐惧害怕还有丝丝心痛。可是身为玩具的你怎么会害怕呢？你的生命都不是你的。为何会有求生的本能？为何又觉得悲哀？

你一旦下定决心，之后的过程变得无比简单。或许你那位自负的主人从来没有想过身为他的所有物的你会背叛他。

你偷了魔药来到了人间，选择侍奉人间的帝王，从此从你的主人的手上逃脱。

可是，对你来说那究竟值不值得呢？

在你日复一日瘫坐在地牢中冰冷的地面上，握着铁栏的时候，一片片黑羽从空中缓缓飘落，你的主人终于出现在你的面前。

自那次你与小国王的契约之夜后，他便再也没有出现。你知道他是你脑中的幻觉，但他却一如既往的真实。

他在铁栏外单膝跪下，手伸进了牢笼中，抬起你脸。

你的精神状态很差，反应迟钝，却硬是从他手中挣脱，不愿意看他。你想他一定是来嘲笑你狼狈。

你的脸上有伤痕，是昨晚小国王的戒指划伤的，你不想让他看到。

你什么都瞒不过他，但你却不了解他。

"真可怜。"铁栏和阴影将他的脸分割成一块一块，看不清的神色。"疼么？"他问你，出乎意料的是你并没有听出有嘲讽的意味。

你有一丝不解，终于转过眼睛，直视着你的主人。这个时候的你，看着那双竖瞳的绿眸，并不觉得害怕。或许你经历过更粗暴的对待。

"疼…"你缓缓地向他比手势。"

你的主人眯起了眼。他正要开口时你却伸手，将纤细的手指贴在了他的薄唇上，截住了他的话头。

手腕上的镣铐摩擦着铁栏发出刺耳哐啷声。

他的眼里泛出一丝诧异的神色。你不会说话，向来是聆听者的角色，很少有过这样强烈地表达出让人不要开口的动作，对你的主人更是首次。

他审视着你，你接着比划："我自己的选择…不后悔。"

"选择。"他念着这两个字。

在你眼睛忽闪的刹那，他已然出现在了你的囚室内。黑色的翅充满了狭小的空间。

你的主人握着你的腰，人偶一般将你从地面托起放在了床上。

"现在你还可以选择，"他说。

向你的主人求饶认错，他会想办法撕毁小国王与你的契约。回到幽冥后，他会像从前那般待你。

"从前？"你不知为何，忽然忍不住嘲讽地笑了起来。脸上的伤痕撕裂，渗出了血迹。你挣扎着在床上站了起来，与他平视。"玩具人偶？生育机器？"你向他比划。"还是随时会被主人你处理掉。"

冰霜迅速在你的主人眼中结起。你这是仗着他无法带走你和伤害你，所以说出了不满。

他就算再生气也拿你没有办法，你不再属于他的。

然后你第一次明确地向他表达出了这个意思："我不是你的玩具。"

这次他没有打断你，只是脸上浮起了难以察觉的笑容。"所以，你愿意继续做他的玩具？"

他的话音伴随着你熟悉的脚步声。

你循声望去，小国王正看着幽冥君主的幻影。

你本以为主人这次出现和从前一样只是你脑中的幻觉，却没想他那竟然是真身。

你看看主人，又看了看小国王。

就像当年你下定决心引诱当时还是王储的小国王，你在这一瞬间再次做好了决定。

你挣扎着滑下了床，被被褥绊住，向前倒去。你的主人伸手扶住你，你却甩开了他，向那个对你施暴的男人踉跄而去，像幼崽看见母亲一般扑到了他的怀中。

小国王先是诧异，而后无比满足。他搂住你的腰肢，展现出了少有的温和，将你横抱而起。他似乎忘记了自己对你的所作所为。你的脸上，脖颈上还有他留下的伤痕。你的手腕上还扣着他亲自锁上的锁链。

他亲吻你额头，讥讽你的主人身为幽冥君主却连自己的女人都管不住。

你在他怀中皱眉。佩服他胆大的同时又鄙夷这是一个愚蠢而又失风度的行为。身为帝王侮辱另一位君主。

你的主人会如何对他，你不敢去想。上一个讽刺他的幽冥贵族早已灰飞烟灭。

可你悄悄抬头看你的主人，他似乎并没有听进那一句话，依然若有所思地看着你，读着你心中所想，就要被看穿的那一瞬间，你一惊，挪开了和他相接的目光。

你利用了你的主人。

因为你在幽冥君主面前表现了出的对小国王的依赖行为，被小国王视作完全占有了你的心的标志。

你在他的心上凿上了冰锥，像是冰层碎裂一般，轻轻一碰，便片片碎裂，露出了他本来的面目。

他从看见你的那一刻便是你的囚徒，却无法面对觊觎父亲女人的自己。

明明是自己的问题，却要你来承受。这个男人任性又自大。

一旦知道他的性格，一切都变得如此简单。

你本不知道自己能走多远。你利用了老国王逃避你的主人，利用了主人改变小国王对你的态度。那些原本是无意识的，类似于本能的行为，一旦有意识地去运用，你便尝到了无数甜头。

几次云雨后，你便不再是那个被囚禁在地牢中等待他等得望眼欲穿的禁脔。小国王恨不得时时刻刻都将你带在身边。

你告诉他自己不做藏在庄园的情妇。于是他带着你进入王宫，住进他自己的寝宫，用无数的珠宝和艺术品来换取你的欢心。

后来，他在你身上亲吻，吐露爱语，称你为让他上瘾的毒药，你只觉得无比讽刺。不过是占有欲在作祟，却想以爱为名。

你不知道爱是什么。不过你知道，给予你生命的银发主人，给你虚假安稳的老国王，因一己私欲而折磨你的小国王，那些都不是爱。你是幽冥的魔女，不是上界的天使，在你身上存在最真实的只有情欲。

日子一天天过去，小国王在日渐衰老，他的国家也在分崩离析。他不理政事，反而越发粘着你。你知道他担心什么。

王储看你的样子跟他当年一模一样。

不过你没打算继续签下一个契约。这是你自己选的。

你早已经不害怕你的主人，也不再畏惧被处理掉的命运。

你最终还是陪着并不喜欢的男人走到他生命的终点。

你看见了那位银发的幽冥君主在冥河的尽头等着你。

他向你发问，这回的选择是什么？


End file.
